Unexpected Arrival
by FoxTail17
Summary: It was summer time and the Naruto and Inuyasha gangs were headed to California. What will happen if Sakura gets an unexpected arrival? Who's to blame the arrival? Was Naruto behind this? NaruxSaku KagInu SasuHin
1. Hurry up!

A/N: Hello readers! This story is kind of like the real Naruto series, but there is a twist. This is an Inuyasha and Naruto cross over. It's mostly Naruto. I hope you'll like it!

"Sasuke! Hurry up!" Naruto called from downstairs. They were in college and they were on summer vacation. They were going to California. What Naruto didn't tell Sakura and Sasuke, someone unexpected was going to be there.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Don't make me use my chakra on you!" Sasuke came down carrying his and Sakura's bags.

"Spare me, Sasuke. Why are you carrying Sakura's bags?"

"I didn't feel like carrying my own. Now here, carry this." Sakura threw the bag at Naruto. He plummeted to the ground.

"What- do you- have-in-here?" Naruto was using all of his strength between each word he said.

"Oh it ain't that heavy! Give it back to me. See!" Sakura lifted it up with one finger.

"The old too-heavy-for-me trick, eh?" Sasuke wobbled over to Naruto.

"It would make me look girly!" Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way.

"Watch it!" Sasuke hurriedly came to the car.

"I have one thing to say…" Naruto stood in front of the two.

"What is that?" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"SHOT GUN!" Naruto ran as fast as he could to the passenger seat, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Darn! I called it!" Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the seat and jumped in. He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Naruto locked the doors. Sasuke held up the keys to the car. He unlocked it but couldn't get in.

"Naruto! Stop using your chakra!" Sasuke did some finger thing and he went into Naruto's spirit and opened the door.

IN NARUTO'S MIND

"GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU ASS!" Naruto couldn't see Sasuke but knew he was there.

"NEVER!" Sasuke then took Naruto's hand- using his take-over-spirit technique- and put his arm around Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Sakura took Naruto's arm and swung him over.

"Why can't you be more like Sasuke and act like a gentlemen. I'm not driving!" Sakura raced to the back seat.

Sasuke came out of Naruto's body and snickered.

"Grrr" Naruto climbed into the driver seat and off to the airport.

SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR AWAY.

"Inuyasha! I'm leaving you! We have to go to Ayame's house so she can take our car! I'm going to leave you and do the command if you don't get down here in 5." Kagome was tapping her foot while walking out the door.

"Coming!" Inuyasha had suitcases all over him.

"4"

"Wait!"

"1! Sit!" Kagome skipped a number so she could get to the torturing part.

"But-" thump Inuyasha fell to meet his little friend, the Earth, and all of the suitcases fell right on top of him.

He got up, but mad at Kagome.

"YOU SKIPPED 3 NUMBERS! YOU CAN'T COUNT!" Inuyasha furiously walked over to Kagome who was already in the car.

"Just go get the suitcases and let's leave." Ksgome started up the car and once Inuyasha was in, she took off.

As the two cars headed in the same direction, but opposite ways, they passed eachother along. They never noticed eacother. Naruto was going to Ero-sennin's house and Kagome was going to Ayame's. What would happen if they were on the same plane?

A/N: BOOM! That's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it, Naruto/Inuyasha fans. Review!


	2. Naruto and an Inuyasha Moment

ON THE WAY TO ERO-SINNEN'S HOUSE

"Naruto! WATCH OUT FOR THE POLE! WHOA! SLOW DOWN!" Sasuke kept bumping into his door 'cause of Naruto's wreckless driving.

"Put your seatbelt on then!" Naruto put his eyes off of the road.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto barely drove into Ero-sennin's driveway. He hit a garden gnome and a plant.

"THAT'S THE DRIVEWAY!" Sasuke pointed to the flat gravel.

Naruto swerved to the left, then right, he somehow put the car in reverse, then stopped 3 inches from Ero's garage. Ero didn't even hear the commotion outside until he looked at his demolished pansies.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANSIES! NARUTO!" Ero immediately came over to the worriedly smiling Naruto.

"Y-y-es?" Naruto was talking through his teeth.

"Never mind.. MY GARDEN GNOME! Naruto, this is summer vacation so I don't want you to go to California with bruises and broken bones. I'm going to take my car." Ero then took his 2006 mustang and he hit 110 miles per hour.

"And you told me to slow down." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Yeah but he knows how to drive!" Sasuke got all up in Naruto's face.

"Why I outta!" Naruto raised his fist, but Sakura gave him a touch-him-and-I'll-kill-you look.

"Grr." Naruto sat back in his seat and pouted all the way to the airport.

SOMEWHERE ALONG THE LINES

"Ayame! Why ao you keep stopping at the yellow lights? You can't drive!" Inuyasha was looking at a map to the airport. (Really, who needs a map?)

"Are you the one driving?" Ayame stopped the car right in the middle of the intersection, almost making an accident occur.

"No…." Inuyasha folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in a pouting manner.

"Alright then! Shut up and sit back!" Ayame started the car again, but with cars honking at her.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE HAVING A HANYOU IN A CAR? HUH?" Ayame yelled right out of the window.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not like they know what a hanyou is!"

"Oh yeah. You're right." Inuyasha had to agree on that one.

At the same time, Ero-sennin and Ayame said,

"We're here!"

At two different locations at other sides of the airport, at different gates, each of them sat down, but phones calls were very unexpected.

"_My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard..." _Naruto had his own voice and Kelis's song Milkshake, but with his words.

"Naruto, nice ringtone." Sasuke started to laugh and Sakura started to snicker.

"Oh shut up! (Now on the phone.) Hello?"

"Yeah. WHAT! You know how she is about you! Okay.. Bye." Naruto hung up his phone, but started to sweat and get mad at the same time.

"If you don't mind, who was it on the phone?" Sakura came closer and closer and closer to him, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Uh.. My mom! Yeah. She still thinks I'm her little Narry! Hehe he." Naruto was running out of excuse.

'I hope she doesn't ask who I was referring to as she..' Naruto thought to himself.

"Um.. Who was 'she'?" Sakura hit the not-so-jacpot-question-.

"Uh.. um... my sister!"

"Naruto you don't have a sister." Sakura's face broke to the ground.

"Yes I do! My adopted sister. She's um... 20! Yeah 20." Naruto was fiddling with his fingers and now sweating bullets.

"Oh... Okay. I thought that you were talking about your damn cousin, Kagome, and I. I'm glad she isn't coming on this trip with us." Sakura literally depised Kagome and her ways. After that terrible thing in the 9th grade. Sakura still held a grudge about what she did. (Yes, I made Kagome Naruto's cousin. It's my story!)

"Yeah... She is a dumbass...hehe" Naruto couldn't stay still from his waiting for his plane to arrive. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, but when _she_ did, Naruto's mouth dropped to the ground.

**A/N: Who was that mysterious person? Who made that phone call? Why does Sakura hate Kagome? These questions can be answered with those reviews! I need at least 2 reviews to continue! Chapter three is when the drama really starts!**


	3. Ex

"Kagome! What are you doing here? You told me you would be on another flight!" Naruto pulled Kagome by the arm aside.

"Um Naruto who-" When Sakura's eyes landed on Kagome, he silenced and gave her an evil, demonic look. It like she automatically turned into Satan. Her horns weren't there but, you know how she felt about Kagome.

"Why the hell is she doing here?" Sakura came over by Naruto and pointed at Kagome.

"Uh.. Um.." Naruto sighed and started his sentence again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, Kagome and Inuyasha are coming with us.. I'm really sorry."

"You know how I feel about this bitch! Damn you!" Sakura then took Kagome by the hair and knocked her up against the wall. "Take this you damn bitch!" Sakura hit her in the face with her fist.

"SAKURA! STOP!" Naruto ran over by her and put his arms around her waist, making her feel comfort. She immediately got out of Naruto's grasped and sat back in her seat.

"Kagome are you ok?" Naruto knelt beside the half- unconscious Kagome.

"I'm fine. She is still a bitter bitch? I suppose she'll never get over what happened. She was in 9th grade damn it!" Kagome said it loud enough for Sakura to hear clearly.

"What did you say?" Sakura started at Kagome, but Naruto stood in front of her.

"Sakura, sit back down." Naruto was relly mad at her and he gave her a disappointed face.

"C20 flight is ready to board. Please give me your tickets and enjoy your flight." The announcer called from a microphone.

"That's us. Wait a sec, where Inuyasha?" Naruto looked all over the airport.

"I'm-right-here!" Inuyasha said in a raspy voice because of the heavy luggage.

"C'mon. We only have 10 minutes to board." Sakura was concentrating on something. Was it that night?

Sasuke was the first one to board the flight. Inuyasha used his in-human strength and jumped to the ticket-welder. Then Naruto, Kagome, and last was Sakura.

"Last call for flight C20." The announcer shook her head to give the pilot a confirmed take-off-is-good- look.

"I'm sitting by Naruto!" Kagome jumped in the seat before Sakura even stooped over there.

"Where am I going to sit?" Sakura looked around.

"I'll sit in the middle so you both can sit by me okay?" Naruto was tired from all of the mishap in the airport.

"Hello passengers of Tsundae National Airport where you come first in flight. I'm your pilot, Iruka and please turn off your electronics so we can take off. Sit back and enjoy.

Sakura kept glancing at Naruto, he'd notice it so he looked at her with the corner of his eye. She'd slightly blush and turn away. Sakura kept looking at the ground, thinking of the terrible night.

Flashback

"Saurka-chan! Come!" Kagome waved her hand, but had an untrustworthy look on her face.

"Okay!" It was a freshmen of the year party, but it was a fake that all the seniors, including Kagome, pulled on the freshmans. They called freshmans 'freshmeat'. It was an unforgetful day.

"Here, drink this." Kagome gave her a clear drink, similar to water.

"What is it?" Sakura took her hand back.

"It's water! With a little flavor though. Just drink it!" Kagome put the drink closer to her

"Okay." Sakura finally took the drink and drank it all.

"What is happening-" Sakura then passed out. The next morning she found herself crowded around with people. She had her clothes off and was stripped to a patient's outfit in the hospital.

"Kagome? What happened?" Sakura's vision was blurry but she saw a thing and knew it was Kagome.

"Oh nothing. Take a look at this." Kagome brought in a camcorder, which had Sakura's actions on it.

"Oh my gosh. WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT DRINK?" Sakura sat up and her hands made fists of fury.

"A little bit of ex! It wasn't like it would give you a heart attack. I take it all the time! You are some part animal! Go Sakura!" Kagome was smiling and laughed a little.

"How could you! I trusted you! You are such a bitch!" Sakura threw a pillow at her.

"What did you say, whore!" Kagome jumped on Sakura and made a cat fight. Doctors came in and took Kagome.

"Ma'am, visiting hours are over You-"

"This isn't over! Sakura! You big whore!" Kagome was fighting to get out of the strong grasps of the doctors. You could hear her yelling all of the way down the hall. A few weeks passed and Sakura came back to school. Boys kept saying to her,

"You sure know how to make a man feel young again," or, "Let's do it again next time, Sakura." Sakura did feel like a whore. It wasn't over. She saw pictures of her with her crush, Ochoimaru Ryuu. She covered her hand and ran around the school to look for isolation. Kagome was by her locker. She said something to her friend,

"Sakura, I told you you would pay."

Flashback ends

"Sakura you okay?" Naruto shook her out of her shocking trance.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm going to sleep." Naruto put his cap over his eyes and started to go to sleep.

Sakura took one look at the clouds before she leaned on Naruto, who was startled by her, but allowed her, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Man! That was funny and sad. It kinds of makes you angry at Kagome. I think my stories are way different from other because I mix upo the couples. One time I put Rin and Inuyasha together in one of my stories. This is my first Naruto fic. Why did Kagome do it? It calleed Senior prank year. Kagome was always jealous of Sakura. You can tell. Well, review please! I know I neede 2 reviews before but I couldn't stop thinking about my story! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Plane Eruption

Sakura woke up from the sun's blinding light. She noticed that Naruto was up. He felt a little head rubbed up from his arm. He quickly looked and saw his little pink-haired friend open her eyes.

"I see that you're up. We're in California, but not in Sacramento. Here, I ordered you some apple juice. I know it's your favorite." Naruto tried to hand it to Sakura but…

"Oops! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill it on your raggedy dress! Bad Kagome bad." Kagome was using sarcasm to get back at Sakura. Kagome leaned to get her drink but, on purpose, spilled Sakura's drink.

"You'll pay for that!" Sakura then reached over and slapped Kagome.

"You little bitch!" Kagome reached over to Sakura but Naruto broke it up.

"No fighting okay?" Naruto hand one arm on Sakura's chest and the other on Kagome's.

"Cat fight! Um, miss! Can we get some popcorn?" Sasuke wasn't being serious.

"Cat fight this!" Sakura then punched Sasuke in the knee.

"Damn it! What'd you do that for!" Sasuke was holding his knee from the powerful impact.

"You are an ass!" Sakura folded her arms.

"Hehe! You got beat up by a girl!" Inuyasha was snickering until his gut felt an urgent jolt.

"Who got beat up now, dog-boy!"

"I can't believe you're my cousin." Inuyasha said that with anger through his teeth. (Now you know, Inuyasha is Sasuke's half cousin because of Inuyasha's heman mother. You get it now, don't you?)

"Passengers, we are now entering Sacramento, California. Please keep your seat belts on while this plane is landing. I hoped you enjoyed your flight and come again to Tsundae National Airport where we put you first in flight." Iruka, the pilot, said from a microphone.

"Can we hurry up? I have to pee!" Naruto yelled to where it rang the people in back ears.

"They had bathrooms in here. You dunce! I can't believe I'm your cousin!" Kagome rolled her eyes in the obvious and crossed her arms.

"Don't call Naruto a dunce! He's smarter than you!" Sakura took her seatbelt off and leaned on Naruto's lap as she got all up in Kagome's face.

"Get out of my face, slut!" Kagome put her hand on Sakura's face and pushed it to the other side.

"BITCH!" Sakura called back.

"WHORE!" Kagome called even louder. Soon, the two were calling eachother names and going out of control. Naruto just sighed and put his head down.

"Passengers you can now take off your seatbelts we have landed. Please exit in an orderly fashion."

"I wish we could just get to the gate! People gotta pee here!" Naruto, again. (I have writers block so just bare with me!)

The plane finally came to a stop and Naruto was the first one to get to the bathroom. All you could hear was Naruto peeing and everyone sighing.

"I wish he didn't have any bowels to complain about. The world would be a better place." Sasuke was walking beside Inuyasha and the girls were still fussing and arguing about eachother. Naruto was satisfied until they all went to the hotel.

A/N: What happened at the hotel? If you please review, I'll tell you! Please! 1 review! Bye..


	5. Show and Hotel

As they arrived at the Tenten Hotel, Naruto was thinking about Sakura for some reason. He knew that she didn't like Kagome, but she was her cousin. Does it matter what she says? Naruto was knocked out of his thinking process by the hotel's owner.

"How are you misses and misters? I am Sasame Tenten and I own the hotel. Are you looking for your room?" The lady wore a suit with a tie on it. She had her hair pulled back in a long ponytail, showing her eyes. She had a soft voice and what a nice scent she had.

"Um.. We're here for the summer break-out party. We need to find room 120." Naruto showed her his reservations.

"Ahh yes. Come, Mister Naruto Ukazami." (If that isn't his name, oh well. Deal with it!)

So the five followed eachother or better yet, the owner of the hotel. Soon, they came to a tall, cream door which had the sign, 'RESERVED' in big red letters.

"This is the room you'll be staying in. May I help you two?" Sasame automatically turned her attention to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yes. Here our tickets are." Kagome handed her the white as pearls tickets.

"Your room is 121. Right here. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Tenten hotel. Please come again on your next trip here. I'm giving you the room service numbers. It's all free. Call when you're hungry or just need someone to help you with our hotel. Again, please enjoy your stay at our hotel. Have a good day!" Sasame turned around and walked back down the hall.

"Looks like we'll be havin' some fun!" Naruto reached for the phone, but was stopped by Sakura's hit.

"What'd you do that for?" Naruto was rubbing his hand as he held his wrist.

"Yeah! You don't hit my cousin!" Kagome pushed Naruto out of the way.

"Oh go back to Inuyasha. I bet he is ready to be sat!" Sakura smacked Kagome.

"You!-" Kagome was picked up by the waist by Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you need a stray jacket. I think I have one in the suitcase. Time to go to bed. See ya Naruto!" Inuyasha struggled as he took Kagome to the room.

"Can you two ever stop! This is suppose to be fun!" Naruto sat on his bed.

"She came at me! Just unpack!" Sakura started to throw clothes everywhere.

"Naruto's right, Sakura. Let's just forget that it all happened. Try not to think about…….." Sasuke went to far.

"THINK ABOUT WHAT? LOSING MY VIRGINITY WHEN I WAS ON EX! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura went over and choked Sasuke.

"SAKURA! Stop choking Sasuke! Wait, nevermind I said that." Naruto was enjoying this.

"Nar-u-to. Get-m-e s-om-e he-lp!" Sasuke was on the edge of dying went Naruto finally came to his senses and stopped Sakura from committing homicide.

"Sakura. Just lay down. I'll unpack so will Sasuke. You've had a long day." Naruto was so close to Sakura, she could feel his breath on her neck. She blushed and went to sleep.

"I think she'd asleep. Wait a minute, why is there only 2 beds and 3 of us?" Naruto eyes went big as he thought about Sasuke and Sakura sleeping in the same bed.

"I'll, take THIS ONE!" Sasuke poured all of his clothes on the bed. What they didn't know, it was 2 hours later that Sakura went to sleep. She didn't move because she wanted the boys to think she was still asleep.

"I bet Sakura won't mind. We've known eachother all of our lives and we took baths together, we had sleepovers, and we also kissed eachother on the cheek. But it was out of friendship……I think. Oh well. I know she won't mind. Good-night, Sasuke. Have a good….CHOKE! Hahahah!" Naruto laughed as he laid down by Sakura.

"Oh shut up!" Sasuke put his head on his pillow and automatically went to sleep. (I don't know how he sleeps so fast.)

Naruto didn't notice his hand around Sakura's waist until he opened his eyes. He swiftly took it off.

"It's okay. I felt comfortable." Sakura doesn't realize what she just said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto sat up, surprised she was awake.

"Yeah. It felt kind of…good." Sakura is somewhere.

INNER SAKURA

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM…YET! YOU DUMBASS! WELL, I'M SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR SPIRIT. I'M SUPPOSE TO HELP YOU. OH WELL! ITS WAS YOUR CHOICE. BYE."

BACK TO REAL LIFE

"What am I saying?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"What?" Naruto had his eyes closed and his head was on the pillow.

"Oh just go back to sleep, babes." Sakura froze, to see the response out of Naruto, but he was snoring and didn't hear her.

INNER SAKURA

"BABES! WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE LUCKY HE DIDN'T HEAR YOU. CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME? DAMN! YOU'RE DREAMING AREN'T YOU. I CAN SEE YOUR DREAM. YOU DREAMING ABOUT NARUTO AND YOU. AWWW A FAMILY. WHOA. WHY IS HE TAKING HIS CLOTHES OFF? WHY IS HE? WHY ARE YOU ON THE-! WHAT THE HELL! NO! NO! OH HELL NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHAAA! I HAVE TO WATCH! AHHH! HE JUST…..HE-" faints

A/N: Hahaha! That was a funny chapter! Especially at the end. Do you know Naruto like Sakura? DUH!

INNER GEMINIRED

DUH THEY KNOW! YOU STUPID DUMBASS! AND YOU SAY YOU'RE A GOOD WRITER! I'M TRYING TO LEAVE! I CAN'T. I'M IN YOU. DAMN! YOU UGLY PERSON.

Now I'm ugly? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY SPIRIT. Did I just talk to myself?

NO! YOU TALKED TO ME!

Bye spirit.

WAIT!

The spirit is gone. I hoped you enjoyed it!


	6. It's Him Again

The next morning, Sakura woke up with no one beside her. She was alone in the room. She thought about what she dreamt and what she said to Naruto last night.

'Why do I hate him? But why do I love him so much? Why do I like Sasuke, but he is so cold. Why is Naruto so cute, and warm?'

INNER SAKURA

YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. AND YOUR DREAM, IT WAS SCARY. YOU NEARY BUSTED MY EARDRUMS WITH THAT SCREAM! STOP FUSSING OVER SASUKE AND LIKE NARUTO ALL READY. JUST LET YOURSELF GO. LET THE FEELING OVERCOME YOU. BYE……

Real-life

Sakura went to the bathroom and washed up. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. Next thing you know, Naruto was sitting on the bed in a tie with a tux. He looked up at Sakura ad blushed. He turned as red as the rose he had.

'Wow. I didn't know Sakura had curves.. She as a nice body. This is the life.' Naruto thought as he kept scrolling up and down on Sakura.

"What are you looking at! You never seen me before! Close your eyes!" Sakura hit Naruto in the head. Naruto hit floor as hard as Inuyasha would when Kagome would sit him.

"Ahh..uhh." Naruto literally had invisible Sakura's around his head.

"Thank you, for the rose. It smells so good. I'm getting dressed to just lay there with your eyes closed." Sakura got her dress and necessities and went to the bathroom. She came out with the most beautiful red-fusion dress, wearing the rose Naruto gave her in her hair.

"Wow. You look.. look… beautiful. I'm glad you came.. I mean uh…."

INNER NARUTO (It's kind of sudden I know. Let's see what the inner Naruto will do)

YOU BLEW IT! NICE JOB NARUTO. WHAT A GOOD COMPLIMENT. YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER ASS THAN INUYASHA. I'M LEAVING WAIT… I CAN'T. I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR DUMB, SEMI-PERVERTED COMPLIMENTS. IT'S YOUR BODY THOUGH. DUDE, SHE'S WAITING!

Real-life

"Naruto? You comin'?" Sakura was half way out the door when she saw that Naruto was staring at the floor.

"Oh yeah. I'm comin' onto you.. I MEAN UH! Let's just go."

INNER NARUTO

YOU ASS! YOU GAVE HER YOUR SECRET! I CAN'T BELIEVE GOD PUT ME WITH YOU. NOT SAYIN' HE SHOULDN'T HAVE. I LOVE HIM AND ALL BUT NARUTO, YOU ARE SLOW! GET A GRIP! YOU'RE ABOUT TO BUMP INTO THE W-

Real-life

thump "OUCH! DAMN WALL!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Let me see. Hmmm. It ain't that bad. Let me kiss it." Sakura gave a small peck on Naruto's red forehead.

"There, does it feel better?"

"Yes.. It feels really good. I didn't tell you where we're going, did I?" Naruto said trying to cover up his slipping dignity.

"Nope. Don't tell me though. I want it to be a surprise." Sakura smiled at the thought of a romantic breakfast with NO SATAN (Kagome is Satan to her) around to interrupt her and Naruto.

The two walked back down the hall. At last, they were in the most beautiful restaurant Sakura has ever seen. It had dark lights, it had a stage, the devil, Sasuke, and Inuyasha, and a beautiful scenery of California. Wait, back up. The devil is here. Sakura's heart slumped every time she looked at Satan.

"Sakura. Surprise. This is the Jazzy Cat. I knew you liked poetry so I took you here." Naruto was a gentleman and helped Sakura to her seat. He then sat himself.

"Hello, Naruto. Sakura. I don't want to call you out today. I've let out all of my anger out." Kagome for some reason, was drinking Champagne….In the morning.

"Ok. Kagome, I'll do the same. I'm not going to try to fight you." Sakura just sat there drinking her water.

"Waiter! We're ready to order." Naruto was unaware that the waiter was an old time 'friend' of Sakura.

"Um.. Yes. What would- Sakura? Is that you? I must be dreaming. I know I wasn't on that night. But never mind that. What would you like to order?" Orochimaru. The old time friend said, thinking about that night.

"I'll just have the cinnamon roll with chocolate mousse. I'd rather not talk to you. Out of all people, I wouldn't. Maybe you and Kagome can negotiate." Sakura crossed her legs and drank some more of her water.

"Got it. Not to bring it back up but didn't you feel the love? I mean-"

"I may not know who you are and I don't want to know. She said she didn't want to talk. So just take out orders. I want the same as Sakura." Naruto looked at the menu.

"Kagome! How nice to see you! And you too Inuyasha! Sasuke.. Didn't expect you to be here. Can I take your orders?" Orochimaru kept glancing at Sakura.

"I want a bacon, broccoli, and cheese omlete. That's all." Inuyasha was real close friends until the night.

"Okay Och. I want a sausage, bacon, and eggs meal. Please!" Kagome said with excitement.

"Sasuke? stubborn little… Hurry up!" Orochimaru was always jealous of Sasuke because he was the crush of Sakura.

"I don't want anything, not from you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

"This is a nice place. I'm glad I came." Sakura looked around the place.

"That isn't all you're surprise is." Naruto walked up to the mike.

A/N: Hello people! How was it huh? PLEASE REVIEW! WHO LIKED THE INNER NARUTO! He was funny. What will Naruto do? Review and find out.


	7. Naruto's Love & Kagome's Secret

Naruto stepped up to the mike. He tapped the mike a few times and stared down at the audience.

"Um.. Hello… I'm Naruto and I'm going to recite this poem I made for a special someone. This is called You. I made it myself." Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He opened them back up and looked straight at Sakura then glanced over the audience.

"Seeing you makes my heart burst. Your hair, flowing in the wind. It's you. Eyes I visualize in my dreams. It's you. Coming closer to me, I see. It's you. Smell, as I get intoxicated. Sweet, sweet thoughts of you. When I hug you, I feel comfort. Everything I see is you. Close my eyes, nothing but you. Together, our love is hidden. Always shadowing me with you. Never let of me go because, it's you. I see you. I breathe you. I'll never let you go. It's you." There was a pause after Naruto finished his poem. He stepped down from the stage and everyone started to clap.

"Wow! I didn't know you could write, baby cousin! Thank you for writing about me. Even though it wasn't family love, I still see you!" Kagome smiled.

"Um.. It wasn't about you. Sorry but it was someone special." Naruto covered himself to shield himself if Kagome would hit him.

Kagome stood up and threw her napkin on the table.

"Is it about her? Huh? Well if it is, I'm leaving to the Summer Break-out party with Inuyasha. Come on!" Kagome tugged and tugged on Inuyasha. He finally gave in.

"Hey Naruto! Wrap my food up!" Inuyash said before he disappeared into the hall with Kagome.

"Good one Naruto!" Sasuke was still laughing about that comment to Kagome.

"It wasn't anything to it. Hey, look the food is here. I'm starving!" Naruto licked his lips as Orochimaru laid down the food.

"Here you go sirs and Sakura. See ya." Orochimaru looked at Sakura in the eyes and you could tell he was thinking of the night.

"Who was he anyways, Sakura? He seems to know you very well." Sasuke was drinking some water without eating anything.

"I don't want to share." Sakura looked down at her food. She took small bites and said very little.

"Sakura, you better eat this! It's delicious! Are you going to eat that?" Naruto was covered in chocolate mousse.

"No. You can have it. I don't want to eat too much before we go to the Summer Break-Out party." Sakura scooted her plate over to Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto stuffed his face in the cinnamon bun.

"Um. Guys? I'm going to go change ok? See ya in about 15 minutes!" Sakura ran down the hall.

"I wonder why she's in a hurry!" Naruto looked up from his face stuffing.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. You must now know that women have their feminine needs." Sasuke said with obviousness.

"Oh… She can take her time." Naruto made faces about women's feminine needs.

Sakura was still running down the wall.

'Damn it! Why do I have to have my period for these three days! Now I won't be able to surf! I hate being a girl!" Sakura thought to herself.

She finally made it to the room and took off all of her clothes. She took another shower and changed into her bathing suit with a pad on. She had short blue jean shorts on with some white flip-flops.

'I hope I don't get wet today. My period better end soon. This is my third day! I wish I was a boy!' Sakura sat back on the bed waiting for Sasuke and Naruto. They finally walked in but once they saw Sakura in her bikini, they stopped and stared.

'Dang! Sakura is so hot! I wish she was my girlfriend!' Naruto was almost drooling.

'Wow. I didn't know Sakura had sex appeal. I'm such a dunce!' Sasuke was nodding at his thought.

"Um.. guys? We goin' or not? I'm ready to get a tan!" Sakura held out her sun-tan lotion.

"YeahI'mgonnaI'mgonnagotoo." The boys were saying things at the same time.

"I'll be waiting." Sakura laid back on the bed listening to some of her favorite music videos on MTV. (Yeah, we all wish hotels could have cable.)

The boys went to the bathroom and came out in some swim trunks, sandals, and some t-shirts. Kagome and Inuyasha went into the room.

"I decided not to go without my favorite cousin!" Kagome put Naruto in a headlock and gave him a nuggy.

"I didn't either!" Inuyasha did the same as Kagome, but Sasuke slipped out of it easily.

"Oh, and Sakura, cute bikini. I'm surprised you can actually fit into one. Despite all of that flab on your stomach, you look pretty good. Nice figure!" Kagome said sarcastically and laughed as she went out the door.

"Never mind her, Sakura, she can't see her ass is bigger than the rest of her body." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I heard that! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled from the hall.

"Ah Damn i-" Inuyasha hit the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"Ahaha! At least I don't have cursed beads! I'm so glad I wasn't on your part of the family!" Sasuke pointed to Inuyasha .

"Let's just go. We rented a jeep. So we're going to be crunched up. All I have to say is… SHOT GUN!" Naruto ran down the hall, but Sasuke used his Sacred Jewel shard from Inuyasha and ran with his in-human speed.

"Damn Sasuke! Get out! You got shot gun on the way here!" Naruto banged on the door.

"Not a chance!" Sasuke's voice was really hard to here because of the glass.

"Let's just go. I'm not driving!" Inuyasha tossed the keys to Kagome, who tossed them to Sakura who tossed them back to Kagome, who tossed them to Naruto.

"I SIT IN THE MIDDLE!" Kagome and Sakura said at the same time.

"Move over!" Sakura bumped her butt on Kagome.

"NEVER!" Kagome bumped back.

"How about I sit in the middle." Inuyasha picked up both of the girls.

Inuyasha sat in the middle and the girls sat on the sides. Naruto drove while Sasuke listened to Green Day.

"Isn't California beautiful? Look at the scenery!" Sakura kept looking out of the window. There were palm trees and shops. The sun was shiny and it showed from the ocean.

"It's okay. It looks better than you I know that." Kagome also looked.

"Don't start Kagome. You know Sakura can throw some hands on you." Inuyasha sighed.

"Naruto, are we they yet. I don't feel like being with Satan anymore." Sakura emphasized the word 'Satan'.

"We're here. Kagome, you are the last to get out because I don't want you fighting. This is a party. Let's go!" All the boys got out there boards and ran out to the blue water.

"I hate that I'm on my period." Sakura mumbled.

"Me too. I only came to get a tan." Kagome agreed.

"That's kind of weird. We have our periods on the same day. Sakura, the things are in the past. We can call a truce for today, right?" Kagome stopped fumbling through her mind and finally said it.

"Yeah. But for this time only. I'm never going to get over it, but I forgive you. Staying mad will get me nowhere. We could be friends. I just can't trust you giving me anymore drinks." Sakura was really serious.

"Ok. The only reason I did was because….." Kagome ran out to the beach and set up.

'What is she talking about?' Sakura thought but brushed it off and went on.

A/N: BAM! That's the chapter. Why did I make it a cliffe? I wanted too! Got a problem? Review. See ya!


	8. Kagome Confesses & Naruto's Life

Where I left off: "Do you want to call a truce, Sakura?" "Sure. But I won't be having any drinks from you. I'll never forgive you." "I only did it because.."

'I wonder what she was talking about. Why did she do it? Maybe because she wanted too. Did she even have a choice?' Sakura was thinking about the talk she and Kagome had before. She didn't notice that she was about to bump into Kagome.

bump "Ouch! Kagome? I didn't see you. I may not like you, but I need to talk to you in private." Sakura took Kagome's hand and went over to a tree in private.

"What?" Kagome was looking around.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know why you did what you did on that night." Sakura was sighing and was real devastated.

Kagome sighed. "Why? It's was a long time ago, remember? I don't know why I agreed to have a truce." Kagome went to walk away but Sakura took hold of Kagome's arm.

"Get your hand off of me!"

"No. You need to tell me."

"Why? I don't have to! Now get off of me!"

"Kagome! You're not the one who was hurt!"

"You want to know why? He said he was going to shoot Inuyasha! There! You happy now? Plus, he was going to shoot me! I didn't have anything else to do! Now let go!" Kagome shook off Sakura's grasp. She easily let go. Sakura looked down. She fell to her knees and covered her face while she cried. By this time, everyone in the beach just stared.

Kagome turned back around and walked slowly to Sakura. "Why are you crying? He wasn't going to hurt you. I always liked you, Sakura. I never told the truth because Orochimaru was always on my case. I'm sorry."

"But why? You were nice to him earlier today." Sakura's face was red and her eyes were puffy. She looked up to Kagome.

"I know. I didn't want Inuyasha to suspect anything."

"I hated you all of these years. I forgive you but, I'll never forget. I would've forgave you in the hospital. Oh no! Naruto is coming! Is my make-up that bad?" Sakura took out her mirror.

"Don't tell me You like Naru- Oh hi Naruto!" Kagome covered up her last sentence, trying to make Sakura go with it.

"I saw Sakura crying. What's going on?"

"It's just girl stuff. Nothing major." Kagome winked at Sakura a little, making her grin.

"Yeah Naruto. It's just between girls, okay? I'm fixing to go in the water. Want to come Kagome?"

"Sakura! Excuse us Naruto." Kagome came closer to Sakura to whisper. "We're on our periods, remember?"

"Mine stopped. I don't feel it anymore."

"Mine did to. Wow. That is too awkward. Our periods ended at the same time." Kagome backed up from Sakura.

"Naruto, I'm fine. Really, I am. Let's go out to the water!" Sakura got up from the sand and ran to the water, playing with Inuyasha and Sasuke.

"What happened to her?" Naruto pointed in the direction to Sakura and raised one blonde eyebrow.

"She just had a mood swing that's all. I'm tired of getting a tan. Let's swim!" Kagome took Naruto's arm, almost dragging him, and ran to the cool water.

"I'm playing Marco Polo!" Sakura jumped up and down in the water. All Naruto and Sasuke could do was day-dream about her.

"I'll do it with you- I MEAN I'LL PLAY WITH YOU!" Naruto shook his head to get the thought of Sakura and him…

"Me too!" Kagome was over by Inuyasha.

"I'll play too!" Inuyasha and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Then it's settled! Naruto is Marco!" Sakura tried to run away from Naruto but, he was too fast of a swimmer.

"I got you Sakura!" He couldn't notice that he had his arms around her waist.

"Hello? Are you two done yet?" Inuyasha had his hands on his hips.

"Oh um.. Yeah I'm coming." Sakura got out of Naruto's grip and flushed into the color of her hair. Naruto was blushing also.

"I'm Marco! Marco!" Sakura close her eyes but a big wave was coming towards her.

"Polo!" All of them yelled.

"Marco!" Sakura yelled once more.

"Po- SAKURA WATCH OUT!" Naruto swam as fast as he could to save her.

"What?" Sakura look behind her.

"Get out of the way!" Naruto ran to her as much as he could. He push her out of the wave's way, but Naruto was under.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. Naruto was laid on top of the beach, unconscious and a little blue.

The rest of the gang ran over. Kagome was being held by Inuyasha while she had her hand over her mouth. She shed a tear and buried her face into Inuyasha's chest. Sasuke was blinking and thinking about what happened 2 seconds ago. Surprisingly, his eyes watered up and he shed a very faint tear.

"Naruto wake up! Don't die on me!" Sakura laid on him with her head on his chest. There was no beating. Naruto coughed up some water. Sakura concentrated on Naruto's chest. She suddenly felt a small dub coming from Naruto's chest.

"Sakura." Naruto's voice was a little whisper. He coughed up some more water.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura looked into the peeking blue eyes of a certain friend of hers.

"Sakura, I'm alive." Naruto sat up and so did Sakura.

"I was scared! Don't ever do that anymore!"

"What? You were going to end up like me! Anyways, I wouldn't know what I would do if you died!"

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"You just can't stay from the person you love." Naruto froze like a piece of ice. He became cherry red in the face. Sakura went even redder.

"Never mind I-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura's lips pressing against hers. He had his eyes open but he soon fell into the love of Sakura.

"What! She maybe my new friend and all but that doesn't give her the chance to kiss my baby cousin!" Kagome walked well, tried to walk but was held back by Inuyasha.

"Will you stop worrying about him and let me do this." Inuyasha took Kagome close to her and kissed her.

"MAAANNN! Why don't I get to kiss anybody!" Sasuke was mad and sad.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" A girl with dark, blue hair, almost the color of Sasuke's walked up to him.

"Um, yeah?"

"You probably don't remember me. It's me, Hinata. I moved to California when I was 10? I don't know what I'm doing. I'll just let you get back to business."

"Wait! I remember! I'm so glad to see you! It's been ages!" Sasuke hugged Hinata.

"Wow! I can't believe you remembered! I missed you all of these years. I tried to write letters but my mother wouldn't let me. She thought you'd forget about me when I left your sight. Sasuke, I'm so happy!" She hugged Sasuke even tighter.

'This is going to be nice. I hope she doesn't know I like her..' Sasuke turned his attention to the sky. Now, Naruto and the other were done with their scenes and decided to head back to the hotel but with someone extra…

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Who was Hinata? She was an old childhood friend of Sasuke's. He was devastated when she left. That's why he is so cold now. Hinata was like his prize possession. I wonder what's going to happen. Reviews please!


	9. Love Line

A/N: Hello my people! I hope you like my story so far! Some people say that they are surprised that Sakura kissed Naruto couch-dogdemon-cough. I'm not saying any names! Wink! If you look closely in the series, Sakura starts to develop feelings for Naruto! DUH! Enough chit-chat, let's get on with the story. I know I said this would be After-Math but I didn't want it to end so soon! READ ON!

"Um… Sakura. What did you do that for?" Naruto was now standing up, dusting off the wet sand.

"I don't really know. I thought it was the moment to do it." Sakura played with her fingers, thinking about what she just did, in front of her new friend.

"You know, I've been with some girls-" Naruto was hit in the chest by Kagome after her and Inuyasha was done with their scene.

"I mean uh, I've been with a couple of women and they never seem to be like you. You're different. Pink isn't a natural hair color, though. But on to more important stuff. I mean, you've set a goal in life. I maybe the coolest guy in school but that doesn't compare to you."

As Naruto trailed off, Sakura started to blush a deeper pink, almost turning into red.

"And I know you don't like Kagome but-"

"Shhh." Sakura put her finger on his lips. "Don't worry about school or me and Kagome. We're friends now. Can we please just go back to the hotel! I'm hungry. Plus, the fish here is nasty!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she did gestures to express the words she said.

"We can go. After almost losing my life, we better." They were about to start walking, but Naruto stopped. Sakura was pulled back by Naruto grip.

"Come on Naruto." Sakura was tugging on his hand. Surprised, Sakura was now in a hug. She felt a warm tear on her shoulder. Naruto whispered something in her ear.

"Thank you." Naruto hugged Sakura even tighter as more rivers of tear flowed from the watering sapphire eyes.

"Can we stay like this?" Sakura closed her eyes and fell into the love of Naruto.

Across the beach, Kagome and Sasuke were eavesdropping by using Inuyasha's ears.

"What are they saying?" Kagome stared at the two little figures of yellow and pink.

"I really can't hear from this far. Sakura is saying something about staying like something and Naruto is thanking her."

"You can't try a little harder?" Sasuke was all up in Inuyasha's face.

"Let me try." Hinata used a jutsu to see and hear Naruto and Sakura. (I forgot what it was called. Please tell me!)

"They are hugging and are saying what couples would say." Hinata acted like it was a piece of cake.

"How'd she do that?" Inuyasha pointed to the dark navy-blue haired girl.

"In Konoha, we have these things called Justus that we use on our enemies. For example, my Chidori." Sasuke pulled Hinata even closer.

"Inuyasha, you have just been replace by-" Kagome stopped when she couldn't figure out Hinata's name.

"It's Hinata. Nice to meet you. I'm assuming that this is Inuyasha?" Hinata shook hands with Kagome.

"Yup. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Isn't his ears cute?" Kagome fiddled with Inuyasha pointy dog ears.

"I've never seen a person like that. I studied these kinds of things or creatures in the ancient times of Japan. I wonder how you became like this." Hinata studied the ears.

"Well, it's complicated really. Oh look, they're back!" Kagome pointed

"Did she just call me a creature!" Inuyasha's ears glared at her.

"Cool it, Inuyasha. Sasuke, who's you're new friend?" Naruto smiled and waved at Hinata.

"This is Hinata. She is an old time friend of mine."

"Well hello, Hinata. I'm Sakura." Sakura did the same as Kagome.

"Nice to meet you." Hinata just stood there all shy.

"Well, we better get back to the hotel. It's getting dark." Naruto gestured for everyone to come.

"Sasuke, can I come, too?" Hinata glanced at him and looked away quickly.

"Yes! Of course you can. We do have room for you." Sasuke winked at her.

INNER SASUKE

DUDE! SHE DIGS YOU! I KNOW YOU DIG HER! DON'T LOOKSE HER. I SEE A WISE FUTURE WITH HER! JUST DON'T MARRY HER 25 YEARS LATER! I DID THAT ONCE AND- NEVER MIND THAT! JUST GO OKAY!

Real-life

'I hope she digs me'

INNER SASUKE

I JUST TOLD YOU SHE DID! YOU ARE A DUNCE!

Real-life

"Let's go!" Naruto checked everything, but this time, he sat in the back because Hinata sat in the passenger seat while Sasuke drove. He pouted all the way while everyone just sighed, except for Sakura, who was blushing and giggling.

A/N: It is kind of shorter than some of the others. Oh well. I'll update so you can keep reviewing! Bye!


	10. Goodbye

Both gangs came back to Japan. While Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata went back to Konoha. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed in Tokyo. The two had two children name Inu-Yoshi and Kayume. (I made Kayume up!) As Naruto and the gang got out of their car, the place was quiet. The gang went to their campus at Yondaime State University. They found Tsundae and asked her what happened.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto called from afar.

Tsundae looked up from her walk and...weep? She quickly wiped her tears away and made a false smile to the youths.

"Hey Naruto! Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata? It's so nice to see you again!" Tsundae immediately turned her attention to Hinata.

"How do you know Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I baby-sat Hinata when she was very, very young. When she was a baby actually."

"Oh.. Wow.. I such a dunce!"

"That you aren't. How was your trip? Had fun in the sun?"

"Kind of.. But it all worked out, eventually. Where is everybody?" Naruto looked around to see at least Kakashi walk around with his book.

"It seems like.. Sondaime died the day after you left. We have no idea who did it because we found no handprints on him. We checked everyone in the village and we found none of Sondaime's DNA on anyone. As of right now, everyone is at the Honors Rock. Please, come." Tsundae turned around and walked really fast, almost running. The gang had to almost jog to keep up. Soon, they came upon a crowd of black and knew it was the village.

"Everyone, they're here." Tsunade walked over to Shizune, put her head down, and cried.

"How could this happen within a 3 day period? If this happened, wouldn't they not have sent us to California if things were suspicious?" Sakura asked, standing close to Naruto.

"I don't know why either. Since they didn't find any evidence, we have to be even more alert." Hinata said.

"But if they didn't find any evidence, the suspect can't be human. Even if they didn't find any evidence when a human killed him, they would leave little things like hair strands or at least one fingerprint." Naruto walked over by Sondaime's casket before they put him in the ground.

"Sondaime, we have failed you, I have failed you. I promise I'll kill whoever did this." Naruto whispered as he shed a tear over Sondaime. (For all of you who don't know who Sondaime is, it's The Third Hokage. I like the names of them instead of putting the third. I'm weird like that.)

"Everyone come. This is your last time seeing Sondaime before he's pushin' up daisies." Naruto sighed and went over by Kakashi.

"Naruto, I know this is sudden. I know how much he meant to you. I'm so sorry." Kakshi patted Naruto on the head as he embedded the words in Naruto's ears.

"The last words he ever said to me was Good-bye. I never knew it would be so soon." Naruto shed even more tears to where his face was red.

"I wish we knew who did this. I would kill them on sight." Sasuke felt more anger than any of them.

"Sasuke, we all do. I think Naruto wants to the most. We all feel hatred and sorrow, but when we find that person, we can take it out on him or her. Please don't go out of control." Hinata hugged Sasuke tight and close.

Sakura stopped staying her last words and walked over by Naruto and leaned on his shoulder.

"I know your rage, Naruto. If this person is good at killing a Hokage without any evidence, this is a higher ninja of rank. I wish this never happened." Sakura knew her words were tangible to him, but they were making even bigger indentations in his heart. He turned away and went off to his dorm at his college.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura felt a sudden infuriated rush off of her head.

"I'm going home."

"I'm coming with you!" Sakura ran after Naruto. She soon caught up with him. He knew she was there so he didn't bother looking at her. He left Sasuke and Hinata. He didn't care about anything at this point, not even Sakura.

"Good-bye, Sakura." Naruto then closed his door and though about the sudden event.

"Good-bye, Naruto." Sakura went back outside to go home.

A/N: Wow! I know I changed the story a lot! I felt like it. Please review and yes, I'm still making a sequel! Reviews!


	11. Author's Note: No Sequel

I am not going to make a sequel to this story, ok? I just can't because I have to update on my other stories and I just don't have anymore ideas for it. So if you had you're hopes up I'm very sorry but that's the way life is. Thank you for all of your support and I'm once again sorry.

-FoxHound17


End file.
